The present invention relates to a corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system and more particularly, to a finished product receiving rack used in a corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system 10 for making corrugated metal sheets or metal tiles. During operation of this structure of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system 10, metal sheet material 100 is delivered from a material feeder 101 to a roller ramming unit 102 and roller-rammed into a corrugated form by the roller ramming unit 102, and the corrugated metal sheet material is then properly cut by a cutting unit 103 into corrugated metal sheet members subject to the desired size, and the finished products are then delivered one after another to a finished product receiving rack 105 by a conveyer 104. The finished product receiving rack 105 consisting rollers 1051 has a certain length. Workers are standing at two sides of the finished product receiving rack 105 to pick up and pack finished products. This manufacturing line requires much longitudinal installation space. Further, this design of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system requires much labor and time to pick up and pack finished products.
FIGS. 2-5 show another design of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system 9 using a different finished product receiving rack 95. According to this design; the finished product receiving rack 95 comprises an elongated rack body 951 with rollers 952, two driving rods 97 longitudinally arranged in parallel, two sets of links 96 each having an inner end 961 respectively pivoted to the rollers 952 and an outer end 962 respectively pivoted to the driving rods 97, and two air cylinders 98 each having a piston rod 981 respectively coupled to a middle part of one link 96 of each of the two sets of links 96. When the air cylinders 98 are driven to extend out the respective piston rods 981, the links 96 are forced to bias the rollers 952 outwards from the operative position to the non-operative position (see FIG. 4) for enabling the received finished metal sheet members (not shown) to fall to a carriage 99 below for collection in stack. On the contrary, when the air cylinders 98 are driven to receive the respective piston rods 981, the links 96 are forced to bias the rollers 952 inwards from the non-operative position to the operative position for receiving finished metal sheet members from the metal sheet member processing machine. This design of finished product receiving rack is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks:
1. For receiving different metal sheet members, such as corrugated metal sheets or metal tiles having an unequal width, the finished product receiving rack has no baffle means at the let and right sides to guide the moving direction of the delivering finished metal sheet members, and the finished metal sheet members may not fall to the carriage 99 accurately, causing further finished metal sheet member collection inconvenience.
2. The gap 90 between the rollers 952 at the elongated rack body 951 and the carriage 99 is limited (see FIG. 4). Extending the gap 90 between the rollers 952 and the carriage 99 will cause the finished metal sheet members to deviate when falling to the carriage 99, and collected finished metal sheet members will not be piled up in the carriage 99 neatly to the desired height.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a finished product receiving rack for corrugated sheet member fabrication system, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a finished product receiving rack for corrugated sheet member fabrication system, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art designs. According to one aspect of the present invention, the finished product receiving rack comprises two guard rails with protective members arranged in parallel at two sides along the length of the rack body to guide delivery of finished metal sheet members in course, preventing deviation of delivering finished metal sheet members or accidental injury to the workers by delivering finished metal sheet members. Therefore, finished metal sheet members can be collected in stacks accurately for further packaging.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a plurality of transfer tables are transversely arranged below the rack body, and a plurality of lifters are spaced from one another along the length of the rack body and controllable to move vertically between the rollers at the rack body and the transfer tables for collecting finished products from the rollers in a stack and carrying stacked finished products to the transfer tables.